


Belong

by soccerbot



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerbot/pseuds/soccerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot from a story with an actual narrative. Story is unfinished currently so any feedback would be appreciated. </p><p>She belongs to him, but how much does she belong with him. </p><p>Smutty one shot. Warning graphic bdsm lifestyle description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

Her hands where bound with rope above her head across the steel beam that ran the length of the room. “Please just tell me if you’re there!” She almost shouted.

 

The blindfold restricted her view so she couldn’t see David stood a few feet away from her leant on the door edge. He moved the ice around in his drink hoping the gentle clinking would give his position away to her.

 

“Please Sir!” She almost began to sob. Her hips moved and the muscles in her stomach tensed as she tried to hold off orgasm. When he had left the room he had switched on the wand tied against her what felt like a long time ago.  “David please just tell if you’re there!” He smiled. She used his name trying to see a reaction would give away if he could see her or not, she knew she should call him Sir in these situations.

 

It wasn’t begging for orgasm it was begging to see if she could cum without him knowing. He kept still, biting moans into his lips, just watching her body. The binds on her wrists where tighter than when he had done them but looser on her stomach as she pulled and writhed.

 

She was loosing control. She couldn’t hold off much longer. With or without his permission she would soon crest. She couldn’t free herself to turn the wand off or push it away from herself.

 

She cried out for him. Whimpered. Used his name. Begged. Asked for his cock. Nothing.

 

He must be downstairs still. Could she just quickly cum and he would not know? Surely he wouldn’t really have left her like this for all this time? She wondered silently to herself. Maybe he was touching himself in the corner to the noises she was making and how her body looked in the soft light.

 

That was all it took. Imagining him and she lost it. Hips shaking and keeping her moans quiet, she came, pulling so tightly on her binds she lifted herself slightly off the floor trying to escape the vibrations.

 

He knew instantly what was happening. Watching her hips grind the air and there it was; she was undone. He rarely got to watch her like this. She was very free, comfortable in her body and would often walk around naked after sex, it was great to have someone who he felt safe with. He trusted her in every way. He loved watching her, it was maybe his favourite, whether it was now, naked before him being under his total control or just sat reading a book or looking intently at a piece in an art gallery he dragged her too.

 

He left her a few brief seconds to calm down and feel the vibrations become painful on her sensitive clit before loudly placing his glass on the side.  
She shuddered. How long was he there? Was he mad? Had it worked? Was he more aroused than mad? Maybe he would just fuck her hard and be done with her for tonight, like when she hadn’t followed his rules before.

 

She jumped and cried out when she felt his lips on her neck and hands on her stomach. Gently the intricate knots in the ropes ropes where loosened and removed from her. He kept her distracted with his lips on her neck, discarding the vibrator and ropes behind him.

 

She was new to this, eager to try but he still didn’t want to rush her. David was trying to keep his cool and a level of romance. He loved her sensitivity and shock at gentle touches.

 

“Now little girl,” he dropped to his knees to inspect her “I told you you where absolutely not allowed to cum without my permission. Did you cum when I was out of the room?” He only left for a few minutes to pour them both a drink, but he rushed back with only his when he hear his name called just incase it was too much. He then watched her intently, he knew she knew the safe words to stop and be released and he trusted she would if she needed so he just let it go on.

 

She hadn’t be punishment properly yet and he had held himself back in the last sessions only hitting lightly with a flogger with her on laying on the bed, untied so she could run to him if she couldn’t cope or a gentle across the knee spanking for swearing.

 

David allowed his hands to roam freely over her legs and nuzzle her soft skin.  “No sir.” She moaned, as David’s lips ghosted over her stomach where the rope had dug into her soft skin. He smirked.

 

“Do you know what is worse than girls who cum without permission? Girls who lie to their lovers who are teaching them.” Her cheeks flashed red. 

“I’ll ask you again. Did you cum?” He slowly ran a finger up her inner thigh to her lips.

 

"Yes Sir. I did orgasm but I’m sorry Dav-Sir. You left me alone for so long and I kept calling for you and you wouldn’t come back and I was scared you where hurt-” he roughly grabbed her, cupping her arse in his hands and pulling the cheeks roughly.  

 

“Lying again little girl?” 

"No sir-” she said fearfully. Her little plan hadn’t quite worked this time. 

 “So why did you cum? What made you not be able to hold off!” He snarled making her nervous.  

“Because I thought about you sat watching me and I thought about your hard cock and I imagined you playing with it and getting even harder and I wanted to touch it and I couldn’t hold it any longer! I wanted to make you feel like that!” She screamed and rushed out her words. He loved her. She was amazing in every way.

 

Releasing his grip her moved back to his inspection.  “Legs apart. I shall let you off on the orgasm since you made me very happy with your answer, but lying darling is unacceptable. I will have to punish you for that.” He pushed her legs apart. She was dripping wet. Now parting her lips he placed a few kisses direct to her clit. He loved her taste. Her leg instantly wrapped around his back, pulling the bonds on her wrists even tighter and throwing her head back. He softly pushed her leg away.

 

“You’re very lucky you remembered to not lie to me because you’re so wet I would instantly have known what you did.” He stood up and placed a slap to her, watching her jolt cry out, her bottom lip trembled.

 

"Don’t! I know it didn’t hurt you. Now for your punishment.” He kissed her but bit her lip hard to make his point.

 

She was terrified, how could he go from being so loving and soft to scaring her. She wanted it badly but she wanted reassurance it would be fine and that after this he would be David again. She didn’t want to ruin it for him or even stop. She just wanted to hold him.

 

“What’s wrong with me?” She thought “I want this…” Just a another slap met her over sensitive slit. She felt leather strands be pulled up her legs. A flogger or similar. He had used one on her before and she had loved it but the rope, the blindfold, leaving her alone was almost too much. She wanted her David back.  

 

"I’ll warm up with this and then I think your ready for a cane”. No. She didn’t want to be caned now. She was scared.

 

They had watched videos together and the cane always scared her. David would grow hard and that excited her that she could do that for him but tonight it would be too much. The use of a cane always left huge welts on the girls and guys that it looked so sore to her. It did intrigue her but she wanted to build up more. She was too new at this.

 

"David…” The soft timber of her voice alerted him quickly as he turned to see her expression. Even without moving the blindfold he knew she had small tears falling from her eyes. 

"You’re not really going to hurt me are you? Do you want to really hurt me badly?”

 

Before she knew it the rope was loose on her wrists and she could feel the rough denim of his jeans and soft cotton of his Tshirt on her skin as he hauled her onto his body. She gripped onto him and he took her a few quick steps down the hall and into his bedroom. He laid down with her still clinging to him.

 

He wasn’t exactly new to this, he knew sometimes being submissive was a lot emotionally and that she needed him and not to be in that room till she was ready to be in that mental space again.

 

“Why did you stop? You hadn’t finished” she whispered in his ear.  “Because it wouldn’t have been fair for me to continue without your full consent, it should excite both of us. Take this off darling.” The blindfold was slowly removed and she could see him for the first time in hours.  
David’s hair fell about wildly, God knows how she looked now. Naked, make up smeared everywhere and skin almost broken and bruised on her wrists and sides. 

“Sorry I must look horrible.” She went to climb off him but strong arms pulled her back down. “Sir-” 

 

“David. It’s David darling. And you look beautiful. Don’t go… Please” he knew after care was important and especially now. If she was to be less apprehensive in the future she needed a good first few experiences, which so far had happened. His guilt building internally for pushing her tonight.

 

As she shifted onto his chest, she felt how hard he was. Never had they stopped a session without him cumming at least once and he always finished when they had vanilla sex. She moved to palm him through his jeans, he sighed but she felt his hand rest on hers.

 “No babe. It’s about you. That’ll go away.” She gazed up at him. Eyes shut tight, even though he stopped her his hand remained there, pushing her into him slightly more.

 

 “Punish me in here.”

 

“I told you its over darling. You don’t have to worry about a punishment now.”

“Hand cuff me and let- no make me watch you touch that cock but don’t let me taste it.”

 

She knew exactly how to get him off watching his eyes shut even tighter. She smiled to herself.  

“Please sir…” She whispered in his ear squeezing his cock. “I just orgasmed thinking about it.” 

"So letting you watch would be a treat then.” David grinned slightly being cheeky with her to lighten the mood. She knew exactly how to work him into getting what she wanted but this scene was supposed to be over. He reminded himself it was about her not him right now, but maybe he should do what he wanted if it caused her to feel better.

“Yes Sir it would but not letting me touch myself would make it unbearable.” He couldn’t resist.  
Quickly he released his grip and softly pushed her towards the floor. 

“Sit on the floor. On your knees. Hands behind your back. I’m going to teach you how to be good. No cuffs.”

Because it’s too much for you, he thought to himself.

“Good girls only get to touch when allowed and I want you to resist touching me or your self. Understand?” 

“Yes sir.” He grinned wildly.

 

She knew he wouldn’t resist her dirty talk. His jeans where quickly down his legs before he pulled them slightly back up. 

“You see this?” He snarled and pointed to a white spot on the left leg. 

"That’s my cum Sir. That’s what your room did to me.” She spoke defiantly and with a confidence he hadn’t hear before. No words came only a groan and his lower half was naked. 

 “Now, hands in position. Do not move them or else I will stop and put you in the corner and finish myself off.”

“I understand sir. Would you like me to spit in your hand Sir? Or maybe lick you a little first”. 

 

“Fuck..” His mouth dropped open before he remembered he was in charge placing a palm out. She licked his hand and made sure he was well lubricated. As soon as he touched his cock he groaned and moaned whilst keeping intense eye contact with her.

 

He was beautiful. Teeth bared and muscles all over his body tensing and pulling under his skin.  
She would done anything to be able to film his face. To be able to watch it back whenever she wanted would be perfect. The way his bicep moved, his long fingers wrapped around himself and how his legs and stomach tensed when it was particularly good. 

 

The soft lines appearing on his face. The way his thighs trembled. The famous mismatched eyes holding her gaze. She tried to memorise every bit of it.

 

Davids other hand was reaching to her. He pushed it into her hair and pulled her face to his. 

“Oh fuck, just kiss me” he groaned deeply and passionately their lips battled. Occasional bites to both their lips came when he couldn’t hold his groans back.  

 

"Don’t cum yet baby. I want you to come like I did when you can’t hold it off anymore okay?” She wasn’t sure if she could issue such orders but he didn’t seem to mind. Groaning louder and began to beg.

 

 “Please!”  

 

"No darling. Hold it off. You look so beautiful and I wish I could taste you and feel you under me, but then again… you look so fucking hot right now." 

 

“Please mistress. I need to cum.” The way he switched made her wonder if he did this often. Maybe he wanted to change up. His hand quickened and forehead teased more. She was just surprised he said it more than anything.  He had already started doing what she told him. She enjoyed what was happening but mistress did shock her.

 

She knew the noise he made when he was close, hearing it. She slapped his hands away. 

 

“Agh!” He yelped. Cock standing hard and pre cum leaking. She gripped roughly at the base. He simply laid back gripping the sheets in his hands watching intently how she handled him.  She didn’t know his boundaries but she knew what she wanted and right now she wanted to be in charge. 

 

Two sharp slaps to this inner thighs made him quiver and throw his head back. 

 

 "Thank you mistress.” She felt empowered. His big strong man under her control so easily. 

"Now… I am going to let you cum-” 

 

"Thank you mistress!” He shouted trying to thrust into her hand.

 

“Ah not too fast love. I will let you cum only if you be good and promise to take a spanking at a time of my choosing and promise to give me a good session tomorrow.” He nodded quickly, trying to thrust again. “Promise?” 

 

“I promise mistress. Whatever you want. Please just-” he threw his head back as she set her mouth on him, working quickly to bring him to orgasm. 

 

She really had no idea her night would be ending like this. Soon he was rising his hips off the bed and trying to dictate. She had to let him, she loved feeling him so vulnerable like this. She wondered how many people got to see this side of him, not many she suspected. It didn’t take long, two groans and he was shooting down her throat, although she couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying the forceful shake of his body showed her how much he enjoyed this. She was proud to get such a reaction from this amazing man underneath her.

 

Calming quickly he pulled her forcefully to lay on him. Deep kisses followed as he whispered soft sentiments, thank yous and thoughts against her lips.

 

“Why did you let me off lightly?” He said 

 

“Why did you let me off so lightly?” She countered and looked at him. 

 

“Because I love you and you looked so beautiful. I wanted you to have a good experience… With me.” She propped herself on one arm. He hadn’t said that before. 

“Me too baby.” They softly kissed. “I love you too David. It was my freak out, please don’t worry.“  
They shared a few moments of eye contact whilst softly tracing each other’s skin before she spoke again. "It was a very good unexpected evening, but I mean it… ” she traced his lips with her finger tips.

 

Those soft lips that could utter the most beautiful sentiments, the crudest things, the most intelligent thoughts she ever heard or the dirtiest whispers against her skin. 

 "I want to sub to you again. In that room. I want to give you control and feel you take every inch of me.” He smiled softly at her words, those eyes slightly mischievous at the thought.

 

“I promise to not go so fast next time. Sorry.” His gaze shifted and he played with her hands in between their bodies.  “If you want I will sub to you… If you enjoyed it that is.“ 

 

He was nervous. He hadn’t really switched before. Occasionally in crazier times when he was younger but not now- and never to a woman younger than him. It was a fantasy but he never trusted anyone enough for it to be serious.  

 

"David?” She pulled his chin up to meet her gaze. “I enjoyed it very much. I loved hearing your voice and you came so much I could barely believe it. If it did it for you I will do whatever you want. You’re in control of that side.” He returned her smile. Using his own words from a few weeks ago about control back on him.

 

"Plus…” She laid back on the pillows and closed her eyes. “You already promised me I could spank you when I wanted.” Her left eye opened to gauge his reaction as he launched himself on her.

 

“Oh really? You think that? It was all my plan to get you where I wanted you. I did get a blow job. You just thought it was your idea because I’m that clever you see."

"Oh really? And you wanted to be under me? What was it you where saying?” She began to mock his breathy voice. “Oh please mistress…”

 

She was cut off laughing feeling his long fingers drag along her sides  

"Don’t David. I hate being tickled!” She cried out. He laughed and pinned her down with his hips and hands now taking hers, he dipped his head down and kissed her. 

 Yes, tonight would be very fun first exploration for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty one shot currently. Let me know if anyone would like more or for the actual story to be finished. Thanks!


End file.
